Violino
by Ida59
Summary: Una notte, un sogno, un violino e la magia di una canzone. Dedicata ad Alan Rickman, splendido interprete di Severus Piton.


VIOLINO

Autore: Ida (luglio 2004)

Beta-reader: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot

Censura: per tutti

Genere: introspettivo, romantico.

Personaggi: Severus Piton e Crystal (personaggio originale)

Pairing: nessuno

Epoca: HP 5° anno

Riassunto: Una notte, un sogno, un violino e la magia di una canzone. Dedicata ad Alan Rickman, splendido interprete di Severus Piton.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale di Crystal, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Nota: Questa non è una vera one-shot, ma solo il nucleo dal quale ho sviluppato, quasi due anni dopo, il cap. 9 di "Luci e Ombre del Cristallo", la mia ultima long-fic, terminata da poco. Siamo a Hogwarts e Crystal è una studentessa adulta (33 anni) che per particolari motivi si trova a frequentare solo il 3° anno. E' una Serpeverde affidata, per recuperare il suo incolpevole ritardo nell'istruzione magica, al suo Capocasa: il Professor Severus Piton.

VIOLINO

_Ecco giungere il tempo che, tremando, ogni fiore svapora_

_sullo stelo, come un vago incensiere;_

_suoni e profumi fluttuano in queste dolci sere:_

_malinconico valzer, estatico languore._

_Ogni fior sullo stelo è come un incensiere; _

_il violino piange, povero afflitto cuore:_

_malinconico valzer, estatico languore!_

_Il cielo è un grande e triste altar senza preghiere._

_Il violino piange, povero afflitto cuore,_

_un cuor che teme il nulla con le sue notti nere!_

_Il cielo è un grande e triste altar senza preghiere;_

_il sole, nel suo sangue, annega lento e muore…_

_Un cuor che teme il nulla con le sue notti nere_

_raccoglie ogni vestigio del suo passato amore!_

_Il sole, nel suo sangue, annega lento e muore…_

_Il tuo dolce ricordo brilla nel mio pensiere.__1_

Crystal si era improvvisamente svegliata e non riusciva a comprenderne il perché.

Poi, la melodia dolce e struggente di un violino accarezzò piano le sue orecchie: era la stessa musica del sogno che si era interrotto con il suo brusco risveglio!

Si sollevò dal letto, sentendosi incredibilmente sveglia ed eccitata, decisa a trovare la fonte di quella musica dalla quale si sentiva così irresistibilmente attratta, mentre frugava nella mente alla ricerca dell'immagine sfuocata e tenebrosa del violinista.

Fuori dalla sua camera le note del violino erano perfettamente limpide e si propagavano leggere per il sotterraneo. Sembravano provenire, non era possibile, ma sembrava proprio che giungessero dallo studio di Piton.

Si avvicinò con il cuore che le batteva forte, completamente stregata da quella dolce melodia. Appoggiò la mano sulla porta dello studio che subito cedette al suo tocco lieve. La aprì un poco e lo vide, là in fondo: la sua alta ed elegante figura nera, illuminata in pieno dalla nitida luce della luna che entrava dall'ampia bocca di lupo spalancata nella notte.

Il mago aveva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava completamente assorto nella musica che usciva dal candido violino che le sue mani accarezzavano con dolce perizia. La luna traeva riflessi perlacei dalla levigata superficie dello strumento, mentre i lunghi capelli neri di Severus ondeggiavano piano, come in una lieve danza, sfiorando appena le corde che le sue dita delicatamente premevano quasi in un sensuale abbraccio. La parte bassa dello zigomo era morbidamente appoggiata al corpo del violino, come se lui avesse dolcemente reclinato il capo sul seno della sua amata. Sulle sue labbra sottili, appena dischiuse, vi era la voluttà del desiderio.

All'improvviso, senza quasi sapere come, parole sconosciute si affollarono sulle labbra cercando di uscirne fuori. Ora ricordava, le aveva lette tempo prima, su una piccola pergamena ingiallita che aveva trovato in un libro che il professore le aveva prestato.

Aveva pensato ad una poesia d'amore scritta da una studentessa e per errore dimenticata lì. Ma ora, quella grafia minuta, nitida ed ordinata, e quel brillante inchiostro verde rivelavano l'autore: lui, era lui che aveva scritto quelle parole, ed erano perfette per quella soave melodia!

_Your eyes are still closed  
Are you sleeping?  
Can I touch you?  
Would it make you fall?_

_You sail in love through the sky  
__When there's a cloud slips in between us _

_Am I livin' your dreams?  
__Take me with you._

Non era riuscita ad impedirselo e le parole erano sgorgate cristalline dalle sue labbra, sottovoce ed appena accennate, si erano insinuate in mezzo alle note fondendosi con loro alla perfezione. Poi la sua voce era lentamente cresciuta di tono:

_The night is still cold  
Let me hold you  
Drifting homewards  
Do you know how the wind blows__?_

_  
_You sail in love through the sky  
_And I will keep you close beside me_

All'improvviso, Severus riaprì gli occhi e dopo pochi istanti la voce di Crystal risuonava solitaria nel buio sotterraneo.

_Am I livin' your dreams?  
__Take me with you._

Crystal ammutolì: questa volta l'aveva proprio fatta grossa. Era entrata nel suo studio, a quell'ora tarda, senza neppure bussare, indossando solo quella lunga camicia da notte, così bianca e leggera e trasparente, che velava appena il suo corpo. Si era impossessata di quelle parole, che non avrebbe neppure dovuto conoscere, che forse per lui avevano un ben preciso significato.

Il Professore si sarebbe arrabbiato, veramente arrabbiato. Ed aveva perfettamente ragione, non avrebbe dovuto violare in quel modo la sua intimità, non avrebbe proprio dovuto farlo.

- La sua voce è una delicata melodia, Crystal. - sussurrò dolcemente il mago bruno.

Per un brevissimo istante rimase senza fiato per lo stupore. Poi, ancora una volta, le parole sfuggirono al suo controllo, direttamente dettate dal cuore:

- Come deliziose sono le parole… e dolce è colui che le ha scritte. - sussurrò a fior di labbra, solo per chiedersi immediatamente dopo dove diavolo aveva trovato il coraggio per fare quella pericolosa affermazione.

Ma quando incontrò ancora lo sguardo di Severus, ebbe chiara la risposta alla sua domanda. L'ispirazione l'aveva trovata nel nero infinito ed appassionato di quegli occhi che ora stavano brillando come non mai nella limpida luce lunare.

Il cuore prese a batterle forte, troppo forte: le sembrava di sentirne il rimbombo nel sotterraneo.

Il mago si era avvicinato lentamente ed ora era fermo, in piedi davanti a lei.

La luce della luna gli era alle spalle così che il suo viso adesso era completamente in ombra e lei non poteva vederne l'espressione. Si rese conto che aveva sollevato il braccio ed ora la mano era vicinissima al suo viso. Per un istante si sentì attanagliare dal terrore, finché non sentì le sue dita sfiorarle le labbra con infinita delicatezza: una lunga, dolce e tenera carezza.

- Come se fosse solo un sogno Crystal: chiuda gli occhi e torni a dormire. Solo un soave sogno impossibile.

La sua voce era un sussurro vellutato: non avrebbe certo faticato a convincersi che era stato solo un sogno.

Il Nero Cavaliere le stava sorridendo: un sorriso dolce, quasi come un sorriso d'amore. Chiuse lentamente la porta dietro le spalle e tornò nella sua camera, come in trance, mentre le languide note del violino tornavano a salire lente verso la luna.

_Drifting homewards  
Do you know where the wind blows__?  
Take me with...  
Take me with you_

_You sail in love through the sky  
And I will hold you close beside me  
Am I livin' your dreams?  
Take me with you._

_Am I livin' your dreams?  
Take me with you__.__2_

Un sogno, forse solo un'illusione: Severus le aveva sorriso. Oh sì, Severus cominciava veramente a sembrarle un sogno, una chimera meravigliosamente desiderabile!

Severus aveva ripreso a suonare: il suo volto pallido era illuminato dalla luna e da un sorriso sognante.

Forse per la prima volta, in quegli ultimi dieci anni, si era finalmente permesso di tornare ad essere quasi se stesso: non l'aveva sgridata, non l'aveva offesa o umiliata, come lei già si aspettava e temeva.

Aveva solo desiderato accarezzare la sua voce, e lo aveva fatto.

Il sorriso si addolcì sul suo viso pallido: quella voce cristallina era ancora lì con lui, poteva quasi sentirla, così come poteva percepire il suo profumo che ormai da troppo tempo aleggiava sempre nel suo studio. L'estatica visione di quel corpo seducente, avvolto in quei veli leggeri, era ancora vivida nei suoi occhi e di nuovo accendeva il suo desiderio.

Le dita che le avevano sfiorato le labbra, ora facevano volare leggere l'archetto sul violino.

Come avrebbe voluto poter ricordare anche il sapore della sua bocca, come avrebbe voluto poterla stringere tra le braccia e portarla con sé, nei suoi sogni meravigliosi, lontano, lontano, volando, senza più alcuna memoria del suo cupo passato, su quelle note melodiose…

La canzone "Take me with you" (Portami con te) si può scaricare da questo sito: /AR_

Il suo significato, più o meno, è questo:

_I tuoi occhi sono ancora chiusi_

_Dormi?_

_Posso toccarti?_

_Precipiteresti se lo facessi?_

_Navighi nell'amore attraverso il cielo_

_Quando una nuvola s'insinua lenta tra noi _

_Vivo nei tuoi sogni?_

_Prendimi con te_

_La notte è ancora fredda_

_Lascia che ti sorregga_

_Mentre andiamo alla deriva verso casa_

_Sai dove soffia il vento?_

_Solchi l'amore attraverso il cielo_

_Ed io ti terrò stretta, accanto a me_

_Sto vivendo nei tuoi sogni?_

_Portami con te_

_Alla deriva verso casa_

_Sai dove soffia il vento?_

_Portami con…_

_Portami con te_

_Navighi nell'amore attraverso il cielo_

_Ed io ti terrò stretta a me_

_Vivo nei tuoi sogni?_

_Portami con te_

_Vivo nei tuoi sogni?_

_Portami con te._

1 Baudelaire, Le Fleur du Mal, « Armonia della sera »

2 La canzone (Take me with you ) è tratta dalla colonna sonora di The Winter Guest, film diretto e co-sceneggiato da Alan Rickman (interprete del Professor Piton nei film di Harry Potter ) che ha anche scritto le parole della canzone stessa.

8


End file.
